PROJECT SUMMARY - PROTOTYPE CONSTRUCTION CORE (PCC) The NEI sponsored research of investigators at the Stein Eye Institute (SEI) calls for the development and modification of innovative spectroscopic, electrophysiological, optical and mechanical systems. To support this need, a state-of-the-art computer numerical controlled (CNC) fabrication and engineering facility has been established at the SEI. This facility enables the construction of novel devices and instruments that lead NEI investigators into unexplored and exciting areas of research. In response to reviewers comments in the last review changes were made in our modular structure. In the previous cycle the Innovative Technology module included Biochemistry and Spectroscopy equipment as well as prototype fabrication (machine shop). Both had extremely heavy usage and as indicated by the reviewers could easily be separated. Therefore, the Prototype Construction Core (PCC) Module has been spun off as a separate core and is still one of the most heavily subscribed. Innovative changes have been made in the PCC module which in the proposed renewal include: A. Personnel improvements including a formally trained CNC mechanician with a secondary degree in electronics. B. Acquisition and updating of state of the art fabrication equipment. C. Improved Access and Availability. To extend access to NEI grant holders on the campus with need for unique prototypes for experimentation. D. Training (for personnel with little experience in computer aided design and fabrication). E. Project Prioritization to streamline efficiency in fabrication, determine project urgency F. Synergistic Use of the Core Components. G. Foster Collaborative Relationships, Particularly Clinical and Basic Research The proposed and recently implemented changes will be discussed in detail in our Research Strategy.